One more dream
by MairiKeltia
Summary: Après la Chute, les cauchemars de John ne s'arrangent pas... ce qui ne laisse pas Sherlock indifférent. Post-Reichenbach SLASH Sherlock/John
1. Chapter 1

_Bon bon bon, encore une fois, je ne fais pas dans l'originalité... je sais que ce sujet a été visité et revisité, que de très jolies histoires ont vu le jour et que cette fic sera peut-être très similaire à certaines (toutefois, ne lisant pas beaucoup en ce moment, je serais bien en peine de l'affirmer)... mais j'avais une petite idée, alors je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de la laisser au placard._

_Donc voilà cette petite idée. Comme vous l'imaginez, il y aura plusieurs chapitres, plutôt courts pour le coup._

_Pensez à laisser un petit mot, même une phrase, histoire de savoir si le début est prometteur etc. et surtout de motiver l'auteur :)_

_Rated : T, à revoir à la hausse, je ne sais pas trop comment les choses vont évoluer. Attention SLASH_

_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive d'Arthur Conan Doyle d'une part et de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat d'autre part._

_Hope you will enjoy this little story !_

oOo

One more dream : Chapitre 1

oOo

John émergea en prenant une longue inspiration, rauque, pénible, comme on le fait quand on jaillit à la surface de l'eau après avoir cru se noyer.

C'était, à quelque chose près, son cas.

La respiration erratique, le front en sueur, les mains tremblantes à en perdre le contrôle, il repoussa les draps. Après quoi, il resta quelques instants à haleter, reconnaissant, assimilant peu à peu la réalité. Mais ne la trouvant nullement réconfortante. Ne trouvant pas d'appui, ni d'autre issue, il se recroquevilla sur le côté et commença à sangloter.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pleurer après un mauvais rêve... quoi de plus puéril ? Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis ses cauchemars de tueries en Afghanistan, et avant cela depuis ceux de son enfance. Ça n'était définitivement pas bon pour son amour propre. Ça lui donnait l'impression de régresser, de revenir à cette période de malaise et de solitude où il avait vu tous ses espoirs de carrière militaire réduits à néant. De nouveau, il n'allait pas bien. D'ailleurs, il avait recommencé à rendre visite à sa psy. Sans trop y croire, certes.

Mais voilà. Sherlock était mort et la blessure restait béante dans sa poitrine.

Et les cauchemars à répétition en constituaient l'un des inévitables effets secondaires.

John se roula un peu plus en boule et plaqua une main contre ses yeux trempés, tandis que les sanglots continuaient d'agiter sa poitrine. Bon sang, mais qui l'eût reconnu ? Lui, le John Watson assumant ses fonctions de médecin de manière irréprochable et portant le deuil avec la plus grande dignité ? Etait-ce vraiment lui ?

Ça, c'était le John Watson de jour. Le John Watson de nuit... c'était déjà un peu plus compliqué.

Ou très simple. Tout se résumait à ce rêve. Car oui, il s'agissait d'_un_ rêve, un unique rêve qui revenait encore et toujours le hanter. Son contenu n'était pas à proprement parler ce à quoi John s'était attendu : pas de Sherlock se tenant sur ce foutu toit, se confessant à lui d'une voix chargée de sanglots avant de faire _le_ pas et de glisser dans les airs en battant des bras comme un oiseau battrait des ailes et de... Bref. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que ça pouvait être pire. Et pourtant. Ça le tirait de son sommeil chaque nuit, ou presque, réveillant en lui une terreur et surtout une douleur qu'il n'avait toujours pas su exorciser. Et à chaque fois, il se laissait aller à cette douleur, tremblant seul dans le noir, gémissant, pleurant comme saignait son cœur. La nuit était un désastre. Un moment à part, où tombait le masque d'assurance qu'il avait peu à peu appris à se forger depuis la Chute, et où se déchaînaient les pires démons tapis au fond de lui.

La nuit était un supplice. Le rêve, l'instrument de torture. Et même si celui-ci avait cette extravagance dérangeante propre aux créations oniriques, au réveil, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un semblant de sens.

Ce n'était pas celui qu'il préférait.

Il finit par se rendormir, l'épuisement ayant finalement raison de lui.

oOo

Derrière la fenêtre de John, une ombre remua.

La silhouette, grande, mince, toute de noir vêtue, se redressa. Lentement, prudemment, comme si elle craignait d'attirer l'attention. Et pour cause : le fait qu'elle se trouvât sur l'escalier de secours, du côté de l'immeuble opposé à l'artère principale, tout près d'une fenêtre, n'était pas en effet des moins suspect. Pourtant, l'heure était tardive – pour ne pas dire matinale – et la ruelle n'était déjà pas très fréquentée de jour. Qu'avait-elle donc à craindre ?

L'homme dans le lit à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

La tête bouclée regardait avec insistance l'être dont elle devait se méfier. En vérité, il n'était pas si dangereux que ça, mais là n'était pas la question. La question était que l'homme en noir ne devait simplement pas être vu. C'était trop tôt pour qu'il le soit même si, techniquement, il était admis que tout avait été réglé et que plus rien ne se dressait entre eux. Mais c'était trop tôt quand même, avait-il décrété, parce que... il ne comprenait pas pourquoi en fait. Ou alors il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il ne savait pas trop. Et ça le dérangeait. Cette indécision, cette _hésitation _: ce n'était pas lui. Mais il faisait avec. Il attendait.

Mais, au fond de lui, Sherlock savait qu'il ne pourrait repousser indéfiniment le moment fatidique.

Ce n'était pas juste parce que son frère l'avait rappelé à Londres afin de s'occuper d'une menace terroriste et que, de ce fait, il risquait à tout moment de tomber nez à nez avec le médecin dans la rue. Il avait aussi le fait qu'il ne _pouvait plus_ faire sans John. Les deux années passées à des milliers de kilomètres de lui le lui avaient amplement démontré. Le retour à Londres avait été décisif. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher : suivre discrètement John dans la rue alors qu'il se rendait à la clinique ou à Tesco, s'habiller en mendiant et lui demander l'aumône, l'épier lors de ses rendez-vous galants, le regarder prendre un café à travers la vitre d'un pub, se faire passer pour le caissier ou le serveur, jouer du violon dans la rue pour deviner son expression soupçonneuse voire blessée et disparaître avant qu'il ne se retourne, s'asseoir à côté de lui sur un banc à Regent's Park pendant qu'il faisait la sieste, le journal abandonné sur les genoux, et la plupart de temps, presque toutes les nuits à vrai dire, se poster à sa fenêtre et le regarder tout simplement dormir... C'était plus fort que lui. Là encore, il n'en saisissait pas la raison. Pourquoi rechercher constamment la compagnie de John ? Pourquoi ne pas pouvoir s'en détacher, aller lui dire qu'il était revenu ou poursuivre l'enquête comme si de rien n'était et passer à autre chose ?

Il posa quelques doigts gantés sur la vitre. Le sommeil du blond semblait s'être apaisé à présent : les traits de son visage s'étaient adoucis et sa position était à nouveau détendue. Le détective aimait voir son ami ainsi : calme, neutre, échappant momentanément au monde qui était devenu un enfer avant que ne surgisse un énième cauchemar. Le détective ne se sentait pas bien à propos de ça. Il n'aimait pas son John se réveillant en hurlant et en se convulsionnant entre ses draps, avant de fondre en sanglots pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure. C'était... dérangeant, parce si John réagissait de la sorte, c'était de sa faute, et que...

Oh. C'était la culpabilité qui l'amenait en cet instant aux côtés de son ami.

Il se sentait obligé de veiller sur John parce qu'il s'estimait responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de trouver un autre moyen d'échapper aux sbires de Moriarty. Il pinça les lèvres. Etrange sentiment : prenant, aussi inutile qu'encombrant. Un peu vexant, aussi. Comme tous les sentiments d'ailleurs. Mais la culpabilité... Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti coupable, pas même quand il envoyait des criminels à une sanction aussi certaine que fatale. Etait-il certain de ce qu'il ressentait ? La culpabilité était-elle aussi puissante au point de le rendre dépendant des gestes et pensées de John à son égard, mélancolique voire parfois imbuvable en son absence, de même qu'elle pouvait justifier la présence-même du détective sous la fenêtre ? Que faisait-il ici au juste ? Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à revenir chaque soir ? Et pourquoi...

Le détective s'ébroua, s'efforçant de calmer la tempête qui se levait dans son esprit.

Il fallait raisonner logiquement, comme il en avait l'habitude, en utilisant sa méthode infaillible. Données disponibles : j'ai simulé ma mort pour sauver John, John y a cru, John en est affecté, je suis affecté qu'il soit affecté. Traitement des données : j'ai simulé ma mort DONC John est affecté DONC c'est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute + je suis affecté que John soit affecté = **culpabilité**. _Précision _: la culpabilité implique un besoin démesuré de la personne coupable de réparer l'erreur. Solution : la réparation de l'erreur permettra de mettre fin à la culpabilité.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. La meilleure façon de réparer les choses seraient d'aller droit à John, de tout lui avouer et de se faire pardonner. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, pas encore. Il devait bien y avoir une autre solution...

C'était décidé. Le soir suivant, il prendrait des dispositions.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello !_

_Bon j'aurais dû publier plus tôt, mais les bugs de fanfiction . net – toujours pas rétablis complètement soit dit en passant – m'ont dissuadée de le faire. Du coup je tente ma chance aujourd'hui :p_

_Pour ce chapitre, j'espère seulement ne pas me faire étriper par tous ceux qui ont remarqué la détresse de John dans le premier... il faut bien que je continue pour lui remonter le moral :)_

_Le chapitre suivant arrivera très bientôt._

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser un petit mot, c'est vraiment encourageant pour écrire !_

_Bonne lecture =)_

oOo

One more dream : Chapitre 2

oOo

- … et un cachet de paracétamol par jour si la douleur revient. Mais n'oubliez pas : pas plus d'un ! Non, pour la dernière fois, pas d'antidépresseur, ça vous abrutira plus qu'autre chose, et vous n'en avez pas besoin... Oui, du chocolat, c'est ça... Allez... Merci de votre visite et bon courage !

John raccompagna à la porte la mamie arthrosique pseudo-dépressive en faisant son possible pour endiguer le flux incessant de jérémiades. Puis il referma la porte et quitta sa blouse médicale. Le dernier patient de la journée. Il y a deux ans, c'était le moment qu'il attendait tout le jour durant, l'instant où il quittait la morne routine de la clinique pour rejoindre l'existence cent fois plus excitante du détective. L'instant où il pouvait être lui-même, où il risquait chaque fois sa vie, mais ça, ça ne comptait pas.

A présent, ce moment marquait le début du long calvaire qu'il devrait endurer jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Il jeta sa blouse sur une chaise, rassembla papier et crayon et rangea le matériel d'auscultation, le tout avec des gestes secs, économes, impersonnels. Il se sentait las. Las de cette existence plate et sans intérêt, las de ce qu'il aurait à endurer ce soir et les soirs d'après, las de ce qu'il avait perdu. Surtout de ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il enfila son manteau, attrapa sa canne et quitta la pièce. Avec le départ de Sherlock était revenue cette foutue béquille. Cela avait été inévitable, et pas forcément plaisant, vu que le médecin avait toujours envie de la jeter dans la première poubelle venue, elle et tout ce qu'elle représentait, tout ce qu'elle lui rappelait et lui jetait à la figure au cas où il oublierait. Il la haïssait. Elle représentait tout ce que Sherlock avait jadis guéri en lui, et tout ce qu'il serait incapable de recouvrer complètement. Pourtant, un jour, il le ferait, il s'en débarrasserait. Et peu importe s'il serait toujours infirme ce jour-là ; il n'en aurait juste plus besoin.

- John ?

Il fut interpellé par une voix féminine alors qu'il traversait le hall d'accueil.

Sarah se tenait derrière le comptoir, probablement en train de consulter l'ordinateur de la secrétaire. Il ne l'avait même pas vue.

Il s'avança vers elle en s'excusant. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, sur le traitement de machin qu'il fallait ajuster, le nouvel emplacement du stock de papier d'examen, les nouveaux génériques de l'Efferalgan, la nouvelle façon de traiter telle maladie, le...

- Je ne voudrais pas te retenir plus longtemps mais je me demandais si... tu serais partant pour un café, au bar d'en face, si tu n'as pas d'autres impératifs, bien entendu, avança finalement Sarah.

Le blond la regarda tristement et soupira.

- Sarah, tu sais bien que c'est non. C'est trop tôt.

- Mais ça fait deux ans, John.

L'ancien soldat crispa sa main sur la poignée de la canne.

- Je sais, dit-il.

- Ecoute, pour être passée à travers la même chose que toi, je sais ce que tu ressens, tenta la femme médecin. Je conçois totalement ce que Sherlock pouvait représenter pour toi. Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c'est ce deuil qui s'éternise. Ce n'est pas normal, John, que deux ans plus tard tu ne puisses toujours pas tirer une croix sur le passé...

- Tirer une croix ? répéta-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

- Non, je veux dire... au moins passer à autre chose. Par exemple, en commençant à chercher un autre boulot. Loin de moi l'idée de te mettre dehors, mais tu sais très bien que celui-ci ne te convient plus. Et ne le nies pas, je ne suis pas idiote, je vois bien que tu t'ennuies à longueur de journée. Tu pourrais facilement monter en hiérarchie avec toutes les compétences que tu as accumulées.

- Ce boulot me va très bien. Je suis proche de mes patients, je me sens utile, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Non, c'est faux. Tu te sens à l'étroit dans ce que tu fais et si tu le nies, c'est de la mauvaise foi ou bien que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte – et je dois te dire que je pencherais plutôt pour la première hypothèse. Regarde la réalité en face. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, ce n'est pas sain. Et tu sais... la motivation est parfois ce qui nous garde en vie... et tu es en vie, à ce que je sache.

John afficha un rictus en pensant que c'était facilement discutable.

- Réfléchis-y, d'accord ? Et... je ne sais pas, fréquente des gens. Je t'ai connu plus Don Juan que ça, John.

C'était vrai, pensa l'ancien soldat en prenant congé de sa supérieure et en lui assurant une énième fois qu'il « allait bien », que « les choses s'amélioraient de jour en jour » et qu'elle « n'avait absolument pas de souci à se faire pour lui » tout en lisant l'incrédulité dans ses yeux. Il passa les portes automatiques de la clinique en réalisant pour la première fois la vérité des dires de sa collègue. Pas une seule fois, depuis la Chute, il n'avait posé un regard un peu plus appuyé sur une femme. Oh, il en avait bien invitées quelques unes à dîner, mais c'était plus par acquis de conscience, par pure virilité et pour se prouver qu'il ne menait pas une vie tout à fait monacale. Et peut-être aussi pour éviter de se retrouver trop vite dans la solitude du 221b, où l'esprit de Sherlock semblait planer un peu partout. Mais les choses s'arrêtaient là. La gente féminine avait simplement perdu de son attrait. John était toujours sensible à la beauté d'une femme, mais il manquait toujours quelque chose, la petite étincelle qui ferait dévier son amitié vers des sentiments un peu moins neutres. Mais l'étincelle n'arrivait jamais, et la dame finissait par s'en aller. C'était étrange. Il ne se sentait pas le goût de bâtir une relation, ni même le droit. Il avait l'impression de vivre un veuvage. Un veuvage, merde ! Comme si Sherlock avait été...

Il ricana. Sherlock. Ce gars avait vraiment empiété sur tous les aspects de sa vie. Malgré ses penchants sociopathes, l'homme avait toujours eu un charisme indéniable, ponctuée d'une innocence que John n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver touchante. Et surtout, un bon fond. Bon sang. Sherlock avait vraiment été un type à part.

John gagna la bouche de métro la plus proche et s'inséra dans le flot humain des sorties de bureau. Se postant sur le quai, il dût attendre le troisième train pour devoir embarquer. Il suivit la foule en claudiquant et se retrouva sandwiché à l'intérieur de la rame minuscule. Heureusement, un adolescent efflanqué, en baggy et à la tête encapuchonnée par un sweat shirt, lui céda sa place. Avant qu'il n'ait pu le remercier, celui-ci s'était faufilé hors de vue du médecin. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas les remerciements, peut-être cela allait-il contre l'image de rebelle qu'il voulait projeter, ou encore n'aimait-il pas se faire remarquer au milieu de toute cette foule silencieuse. En tout cas, il ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'ancien soldat. Intrigué, ce dernier l'aurait volontiers suivi s'il n'y avait eu cette marée humaine. Cette peau pâle, la boucle noire qui dépassait de sa capuche, l'éclair de ses yeux bleus que le médecin n'avait eu le temps d'intercepter qu'une fraction de seconde... On aurait juste dit Sherlock...

Il s'ébroua. Non, non, non et non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être Sherlock ! Sherlock était bel et bien mort, mort et enterré et...

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et prit une profonde inspiration, ignorant le haut-parleur qui annonçait que la ligne était bloquée pour une « durée indéterminée ». Il était en train de devenir parano. Ça l'inquiétait. Car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un incident de ce genre se produisait. Parfois, il « voyait » Sherlock. Il le voyait dans chaque adolescent pâle aux boucles noires, chaque individu portant un manteau noir un peu plus long que la moyenne, chaque violoniste de rue et en particulier un qui avait une façon de jouer si similaire et qui avait la foutue manie de se volatiliser quand il se retournait... et, cerise sur le gâteau, il se réveillait parfois au milieu de la nuit pour voir le visage fantômatique de son ami à travers la vitre. Le temps de se frotter les yeux, et il s'était évaporé. Voir Sherlock partout. C'était devenu une obsession en soi. Peut-être était-il en train de devenir fou. Peut-être qu'il devait voir plus de gens comme le lui avait conseillé Sarah.

Peut-être devrait-il déménager aussi.

Il était en train de considérer sérieusement la question lorsqu'il émergea enfin du _tube_ sur Marylebone Road, après ce qui avait semblé été une très longue durée indéterminée s'il en croyait l'agacement général autour de lui. Il rejoignit Baker Street et entra au 221B.

Il ouvrit la porte du salon pour trouver un appartement plus désemparant que jamais. L'odeur de Sherlock. L'esprit de Sherlock. L'empreinte de Sherlock. Partout, partout dans la pièce, flottant comme un brouillard, non, une malédiction sur l'habitation. Rien n'avait été déplacé, tout était intact, mais chaque objet, chaque meuble était imprégné de la présence de Sherlock, la criaient et la jetaient au visage du médecin. Sherlock était ici, ou là-bas, dans ce coin, ou un peu partout. Ou alors il était venu et il était reparti.

L'ancien soldat tomba à genoux et pleura sur sa folie naissante.

Si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'un meuble avait légèrement été avancé et les quelques particules de poussière en suspension devant la fenêtre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre suivant ! Entièrement du point de vue de Sherlock, un peu long peut-être :s … dites-moi !_

_Et sinon... je recommence avec mes fins foireuses, ne m'en veuillez pas trop._

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Il me semble avoir répondu à tout le monde mais si ce n'est pas le cas, vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'aux bugs de fanfiction . Net ;)_

_Bissenchi : merci à toi aussi. En fait je n'ai absolument pas prévu de tenir compte de la saison 3 (j'avais mon scénario tout prêt bien avant qu'elle ne sorte), mais il se pourrait que je glisse quelques allusions à l'occasion, je verrai :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

oOo

One more dream : Chapitre 3

oOo

Lorsque tout fut devenu obscur et silencieux à l'intérieur du 221B, Sherlock s'extraya soigneusement de sa cachette, qui n'était autre qu'un coin de mur coincé entre la bibliothèque et un autre petit meuble. Il déplia sa longue carcasse et dépoussiéra son manteau avec dédain. Franchement, John pourrait oublier momentanément son chagrin et passer l'aspirateur de temps en temps. Il était si doué pour ça avant son départ, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

A pas de loup, il traversa le salon, ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée et passa la tête au-dehors. Pas de Madame Hudson à qui risquer de donner une crise cardiaque, la voie était libre. Il se faufila dans l'escalier éclairé seulement par la lumière blafarde provenant de la lucarne de la porte d'entrée et atteignit l'étage.

Arrivé devant la chambre de John, il posa la main sur la poignée et entr'ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement qu'il put, la même qu'il avait pris soin de graisser un peu plus tôt, pas trop pour que John ne remarque le changement mais assez pour que le grincement diminue significativement. Aucun mouvement dans la pièce, juste le bruit d'une respiration régulière. Il se glissa dans la chambre et tenta le diable.

Comme il s'y attendait, John était couché dans le lit et lui tournait le dos. Nul doute qu'il dormait, sans quoi l'ancien soldat aurait déjà réagi au premier grincement de la poignée. Et puis, Sherlock était toujours sûr de ses calculs. Il ne referma pas complètement la porte et contourna le lit, étouffant à peine le bruit de ses chaussures de ville sur le parquet. Puis il entr'ouvrit la fenêtre par sécurité, pour ne pas avoir à refaire le tour du lit au cas où un imprévu advenait. Après quoi, il s'assit sur ses talons et se plongea dans la contemplation de l'objet désiré.

Depuis la Chute, il n'avait jamais pu approcher le médecin d'aussi près. Certes, il y avait eu ces nombreuses occasions où, revêtu d'un de ses mille et un déguisements, comme un peu plus tôt dans le métro, il se débrouillait pour côtoyer son ami sans éveiller trop de soupçons. Mais ces instants demeuraient trop rares à son goût, furtifs, éphémères, parce que risqués. Aussi devait-il se contenter d'un regard indifférent, d'une mimique préoccupée voire agacée ou d'un coup d'oeil soupçonneux qui l'obligeait à disparaître sur le champ. Rien de la sorte en cet instant. Là, il pouvait regarder à sa guise son ami dormant – pour l'instant – du plus paisible des sommeils, sans craindre d'être interrompu voire repéré. Rien ne l'empêchait plus d'écouter le lent flux et reflux de sa respiration, d'admirer ses traits sereins, de remarquer le léger pincement de la commissure de ses lèvres, de laisser courir son regard sur les formes musclées du torse et des épaules qui transparaissaient à travers le t-shirt trop serré.

Il s'installa plus confortablement. John Watson n'avait pas changé, mis à part ces vilaines poches sous les yeux et ce teint un peu plus pâle qu'autrefois. Rien de bien méchant, donc. Mais qu'en était-il de l'opinion du médecin à son égard ? Les choses allaient-elles pouvoir redevenir comme avant ? Sherlock était revenu à Londres en croyant fermement à une réponse positive, mais les mises en gardes de Mycroft avaient vite semé le doute dans son esprit : « Tu l'as dupé, tu lui as menti, tu l'as laissé porter un deuil fictif pendant deux ans. Il pourrait ne pas avoir apprécié. ». Agacé comme toujours par la sollicitude un peu trop maternelle de son frère, le détective avait pris son air le plus détaché et haussé les épaules. « Je suis vivant, c'est l'essentiel. Je suis sûr que John me préférera vivant que mort. » L'homme d'Etat avait roulé des yeux. « Eh bien, je te laisserai constater les choses par toi-même... Seulement... ». Mycroft avait marqué une pause, avant de lever le menton et de prendre le ton ''ce-n'est-qu'un-conseil-mais-si-tu-es-intelligent-tu-le-prendras-comme-un-ordre'' : « Pour une fois dans ta vie, ne sois pas trop sûr de toi. Parce qu'ici, tu t'aventures sur un terrain qui n'est pas le tien. Un terrain rendu glissant, à vrai dire, par tes derniers agissements. Cela pourrait vous en coûter à tous les deux ».

Rancoeur et désillusion, c'était ce que son esprit génial avait fini par programmer, après ce que son frère lui avait laissé suggérer. Rancoeur de John de l'avoir volontairement laissé souffrir le martyre et d'avoir douté de sa confiance, désillusion de cette réaction chez le détective qui s'attendrait à d'ébouriffantes retrouvailles comme ces stupides films américains savaient si bien en faire. Tout ne pouvait se passer que comme ça, à moins que John ne décide tout simplement de l'ignorer avec le plus superbe dédain, s'il ne combinait pas les deux réactions ! Alors qu'adviendrait-il d'eux deux ? Leur... amitié sera donc compromise ? John pourra-t-il capable d'oublier un jour ? Et le détective pourra-t-il...

Le brun s'ébroua. Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. C'était... trop pénible, trop dérangeant. Ça mettait son cœur à rude épreuve, ce qui serait totalement inacceptable. De toute façon, le moment n'était pas encore venu. Alors pourquoi se tracasser à vivre dans le futur si on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arranger pendant l'instant présent ?

Sherlock ne compta pas les heures qu'il passa assis au pied du lit de John, la tête appuyée contre le mur, le regard rêveur s'égarant sur le visage et les formes du dormeur. Il savait juste une chose. Ou deux, voire même trois. Que John était beau à regarder, qu'il se sentait bien en sa présence et que partir était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie – et qu'il ferait. Alors pourquoi se priver d'un tel moment ? L'atmosphère autour de John était si douce, si apaisante. Il n'avait plus connu une telle paix depuis depuis le début de son « voyage », au cours duquel il n'avait pas particulièrement été choyé. Il portait encore les marques dans son dos de son passage en Serbie. Mais la présence de son ami avait l'effet d'un baume sur ses blessures, les lui faisant volontiers oublier et même cicatriser fictivement. Il n'y avait plus aucune plaie et son passé était loin, loin derrière lui. Etrangement, même celui de son amitié avec John semblait à des années lumière de cette nuit de novembre, mais en même temps très proche, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de John qui se trouvait auprès de lui, de John et de son odeur et de sa fine bouche pincée. Pourtant, à présent, il y avait cette _culpabilité_ qui venait teinter le tout et lui donner un coloris bien différent et faire naître en lui de curieuses envies comme celle de...

Mais la paix ne semblait pas éternelle.

Le détective le vit aux premiers tics de ses paupières. Il savait de quelle manière cela se déroulait, et cette fois ne ferait pas exception. Il observa ainsi les tics s'amplifier avant de se transformer en froncements de nez puis en grimaces, tandis que le corps du médecin s'animait peu à peu et que ses mains se refermaient sur les draps. Sa respiration s'amplifia, et il se mit à tourner violemment la tête sur son oreiller. Bientôt, il crierait. Bien sûr, cela ne menaçait en rien la position du détective – Mme Hudson aurait fini par s'habituer et dormait avec des boules Quies – mais ce dernier n'en demeurait pas moins mal à l'aise. John. John n'était pas bien. C'était ce que lui criait sa _culpabilité_, alors que les mouvements de son ami se faisaient plus violents, que son visage se tordait et que sa bouche s'ouvrait en un cri muet et que...

La _culpabilité_ prit alors le dessus.

Sherlock lui attrapa la main et, murmurant involontairement le nom du médecin, comme pour tenter de le rassurer ou de le calmer, il l'immobilisa et la serra. Elle était nerveuse, tremblante et étreignit fort la sienne pendant de longues minutes, comme s'il s'était agi d'une bouée de sauvetage, comme si Sherlock avait été une sorte d'ultime recours contre la noyade que représentait le cauchemar. Ou _le_ recours souhaité. En tout cas, le geste eut l'effet désiré. Les convulsions cessèrent peu à peu, et le buste du médecin se détendit de nouveau sur le matelas jusqu'à redevenir complètement lâche, son propriétaire basculant vraisemblablement vers un rêve plus plaisant. Le détective resta incrédule. Comment un contact physique avec une personne endormie pouvait-il avoir une influence sur des rêves ? Et comment une simple pression de la main pouvait-elle faire passer un cauchemars alors que, sur de nombreuses personnes, de violentes secousses effectuées par un tiers accompagnées de cris n'y faisaient rien ?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Les nuits suivantes, Sherlock n'eut de cesse de renouveler l'expérience. Pour constater qu'à chaque fois, l'opération était un succès. Qu'il agisse aux premières grimaces ou aux plus turbulentes contorsions, le dormeur finissait toujours par se calmer, et ce sans pousser le moindre cri, même si l'expression de son visage faisait toujours peur à voir. Et Sherlock restait penaud. Plus il retentait l'expérience, moins son intellect génial ne parvenait à fournir une explication plausible à ce phénomène. Ou peut-être avait-il fini par renoncer à comprendre. Peut-être restait-il auprès de John par simple acquit de conscience, au nom de cette fichue _culpabilité_ qui le rongeait et ne lui laissait de paix que lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence du docteur qui devait être, de préférence, dans un état émotionnel acceptable.

Dans tous les cas, cet impératif était loin de déplaire totalement au détective. Bon, il y avait toujours ce pincement d'amour propre qui lui interdisait de se réjouir de quoi que ce soit qu'un sentiment lui imposerait, mais au fond, le détective n'en avait cure. Pour une fois, il aimait mettre son amour propre de côté et simplement tenir la main de son ami en se disant qu'il atténuait un peu la douleur qu'il avait lui-même causée. Il ne savait pas par contre s'il aimait sentir la pression désespérée que le médecin mettait dans cette étreinte, ses larmes qui pointaient parfois aux coins de ses yeux et le petit froncement de nez qui ponctuait chacun de ses départs.

Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire plus, mais il ne savait pas exactement comment le faire, ni s'il avait le droit de le faire. Il le pouvait, certes, les dispositions qu'il avait prises lui permettant cette amplitude-là. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas... enfin... ce genre de chose... il n'avait jamais fait ça ! Il n'y connaissait rien ! Et puis John, ce n'était peut-être pas ce que John...

Mais une nuit mit définitivement un terme à ses tergiversations. Ce jour-là, John semblait particulièrement agité et s'était mis à marmonner des phrases sans queue ni tête, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes puisque mis à part les hurlements et les grognements, le médecin n'était jamais très vocal dans ses délires nocturnes. Le brun avait mis ça sur le compte de sa nature stoïque, qui l'avait conduit à ne jamais manifester son deuil en présence d'un tiers et qui le bridait jusque dans sa solitude, ne se permettant des soulagements qu'après un rude cauchemar, excepté peut-être le jour de l'incident du retour secret du détective au 221b. Les manifestations vocales avaient donc interpellé le détective, qui avait trouvé cette humeur bavarde plutôt intéressante.

Laquelle devint franchement captivante une fois que le brun lui eut saisi la main.

- Sherlock...

Le détective en resta coi. Il n'avait plus entendu son nom dans la bouche du médecin depuis qu'il avait gît par terre sur le trottoir devant St Bart, murmuré par un John désespéré et anéanti. L'entendre à nouveau était étrange, incontestablement saisissant et même un peu... grisant. Il donnait à croire au détective qu'il avait de nouveau une existence pour le médecin. Qu'il était de retour. Vivant. Et que tout allait pouvoir redevenir comme avant. Sauf que le ton était inexplicablement attendri et que...

Si le mot avait été prononcé aussi distinctement, c'était qu'il devait y avoir intention, non ? Le médecin, bien qu'il se fût calmé, serrait toujours la main de Sherlock, comme s'il redoutait que celui-ci prisse congé. Et il y avait de la place sur le lit, entre lui et le brun.

Le détective prit cela comme une invitation.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nouveau chapitre ! Avec une fin un peu plus clémente, j'ai fait un effort. Et avec du fluff vous vous en doutez :o_

_Je remercie chaudement Emmy7474, Aurelie Zerah, FrenchKS, Elizabeth Mary Holmes, Yue Miyuki, Amy , Ellanather et Bissenchi pour leurs reviews !_

_Bissenchi : merci pour tes deux reviews :) oui Sherlock n'a pas intérêt à s'endormir sinon il pourrait bien s'en mordre les doigts ! D'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, il y a un passage où je dis quelque chose comme ça, je l'avais écrit avant même d'avoir ta review :3 (oui je l'avoue, je prends pas mal d'avance dans l'écriture et je publie terriblement tard, je suis impardonnable :p)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

oOo

One more dream : Chapitre 4

oOo

Le cauchemar s'était atténué.

Non pas qu'il ne revenait plus aussi souvent qu'avant ! John y avait certes droit toutes les nuits. Mais, pour une raison mystérieuse, il ne durait pas. Il se cassait dans l'oeuf, au moment même où il naissait, laissant le médecin couler tranquillement vers d'autres songes. Et c'était cette « cassure » qui était curieuse. Le médecin ne se souvenait pas en avoir connu de semblable dans ses rêves.

Celle-ci était nette, mais douce, tout à fait indolore. C'était même un véritable soulagement puisque d'un coup, l'horreur disparaissait sous l'effet de cette voix douce prononçant son nom et de l'illusion de cette présence réconfortante. Celle de Sherlock. Et quel contraste avec ce que le rêve lui faisait entrevoir...

Installé dans son fauteuil, sirotant tranquillement un verre de whisky, le docteur se demandait si cela pouvait être interprété comme un bon signe. D'un côté, le médecin se sentait mieux. La qualité de son sommeil en avait indéniablement été améliorée ne se réveillant plus toutes les heures alors que le rêve revenait, sa nuit en devenait moins mouvementée, et donc plus réparatrice. Il avait également l'impression que son sommeil était devenu plus lourd, moins susceptible d'être dérangé. Il sourit. Une des rares ébauches de sourire depuis la Chute. Peut-être commençait-il à _vraiment_ récupérer de l'évènement, son corps reprenant finalement le dessus et entraînant son esprit à en faire autant. Son sourire se figea. Peut-être aussi vieillissait-il et perdait-il ses réflexes de soldat.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le fauteuil vide en face de lui et son sourire s'évanouit cette fois. D'un autre côté, la présence et la voix étaient un véritable supplice à endurer. Elles lui laissaient penser que Sherlock était encore vivant, et la désillusion était toujours dure au réveil. Un autre jour sans Sherlock. Tout comme des milliers d'autres auxquels il faudrait faire face, courageusement. Ou moins bien. Et alors qu'il déambulait dans l'appartement, tout, chaque meuble, chaque petit objet, chaque ombre, chaque minuscule petite nuance de lumière lui rappelait Sherlock. Le sofa où il s'étendait, la table de la cuisine surchargée d'expériences peu recommandables voire dangereuses, l'étui du violon dans le coin du salon, la luminosité pâle et empreinte de poussière diffusée par les grandes fenêtres...

John allait mieux. Mais il n'en voyait pas le bout. Alors quel intérêt s'il ne pouvait lutter ?

De toute façon, il avait toujours su qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se détacher complètement de Sherlock.

oOo

Fort des indices qu'il avait déduits, Sherlock se débarrassa de son manteau, quitta ses chaussures de ville et, furtivement, se glissa entre les couvertures. La place était accueillante, chaude, mais beaucoup moins que le corps qui reposait à côté de lui. Pendant un moment, peut-être une heure, voire deux, il resta ainsi à contempler le sommeil de son ami, n'osant pas le toucher, ni même bouger de peur de le troubler. Après tout, il n'était pas censé se trouver là, enfin si, John l'avait appelé, John désirait sa présence et lui avait laissé une place sur le matelas, sans compter la dette que la _culpabilité_ imposait au détective de rembourser. Donc oui, Sherlock _devait_ se trouver là. Tout était parfaitement logique. Mais devait-il rester planté là à ne rien faire ? John n'avait peut-être pas remarqué sa présence – enfin pas consciemment bien entendu – donc s'agissait-il de la lui faire remarquer – toujours inconsciemment évidemment ?

Une expiration saccadée mit fin à ses réflexions. Le rêve revenait. Le blond grimaça et, dans un mouvement brusque, sa main vint heurter l'abdomen de Sherlock. Comme si ce geste lui avait fait prendre conscience de la présence du détective – ce n'était pas trop tôt ! – et avant que ce dernier n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, le blond vint s'enrouler comme une pieuvre autour du cadet, jetant ses bras autour de son cou et de son dos et appuyant sa jambe sur sa cuisse. Sa tête s'enfouit dans son cou et il commença à marmonner. Pris de court, un peu gêné, le détective s'interrogea brièvement sur la conduite à adopter et conclut que rendre l'étreinte serait peut-être un bon début. Il passa un bras hésitant derrière le dos du blond et laissa ce dernier murmurer contre sa gorge. Le médecin le serrait à l'étouffer, ou bien était-ce parce que le détective n'était pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration affective. Laquelle, il dut l'admettre, n'était pas si désagréable qu'il l'avait imaginée.

Il se prit même à exercer une certaine pression dans le dos du blond. En réalité, il se sentait même bien. Bon, rien à voir avec une série de suicides ou un meurtre dans une pièce close avec nulle trace d'effraction. Mais ça valait tout de même le coup. Être ici, avec John, le toucher comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, être sûr de ne pas être repoussé comme le blond le ferait forcément quand... Peu importe. Il était bien. Tellement bien que...

Non ! Il ne devait pas s'endormir. Si John, au petit matin, le découvrait vivant et qui plus est dans son lit, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Il cligna des yeux et grimaça pour tenter de se distraire du poids du sommeil qui s'alourdissait peu à peu sur lui. Mais mince, John ne pouvait pas recommencer à débiter ses phrases stupides ? Pourquoi ne disait-il plus rien tout à coup ? Bon sang, John ! Dis-moi que les baskets de Powers étaient des copies, qu'il y avait bien un foutu chien dans le laboratoire de Baskerville et que je suis un imposteur et un salaud de m'être suicidé devant ton nez ! Dis-moi n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi de faux, essaie de paraître intelligent, je te le pardonnerai, mais PARLE !

A sa grande surprise, il n'eut pas besoin de le dire – ou plutôt de le penser – deux fois.

- Sherlock...

La prise se resserra contre lui.

- Content... sois rev'nu.

L'espace d'un instant, le détective eut un doute affreux. Le médecin avait visiblement conscience de sa présence. Et s'il était réellement réveillé ? D'un autre côté, le manque d'articulation de ses propos et leur caractère hasardeux étaient caractéristiques de la somniloquie. Laquelle impliquait des paroles n'ayant aucun sens.

- Je ne suis qu'une fabrication psychique appelée rêve, John, tenta-t-il, réduisant sa voix à un faible grondement pour ne pas risquer le diable.

- M'en fous... 'moment qu't'es là...

Le détective en resta bouche bée. Donc John semblait tenir des paroles cohérentes et être en mesure de le comprendre. C'était comme si le brun allait pouvoir tenir une vraie conversation avec lui. Et ce sans avoir les désagréments d'hostilité que la conscience dicterait au médecin une fois éveillé.

Perspective intéressante.

- C'putain d'voix grave... avais oublié...

Le détective se recula légèrement. Le blond souriait. D'un sourire bête, béat, mais au moins franc. Donc...

Le docteur, visiblement mécontent de cette manœuvre, combla de nouveau la distance.

- M'as manqué, Sherlock...

Puis l'aîné ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, se contentant de rester obstinément cramponné à son ami. Sherlock, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'appréhender le réel attachement du docteur pour lui. Bien sûr, son cerveau avait enregistré les données des larmes au cimetière, pendant la nuit et plus récemment dans le salon, ceux de ses traits creusés, de ses visites régulières à sa tombe, de son état morne général et de son incapacité à aligner plus de trois rendez-vous d'affilée avec la même femme ou d'évoluer professionnellement. Sans compter le discours peu après son enterrement et cette sale habitude de fixer son fauteuil d'un regard plus vide que le mug froid qu'il tenait d'une main molle, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

Mais là. Il semblait au détective qu'une étreinte et deux ou trois petits mots valaient mieux que ce long répertoire d'observations. D'un coup, il vit la réalité en face. La réalité qui lui avait passé sous le nez pendant tout ce temps-là, qu'il avait classée dans le répertoire « données non-nécessaires » de son disque dur mental. Et plus, il comprit. L'affection de John. Cette chaleur qu'il ressentait quand son ami était à ses côtés, le froid quand il n'y était pas. Et la glace. La glace du « voyage » qui était en train de fondre comme neige au soleil maintenant que le blond était blotti contre lui.

Il en vint à la conclusion qu'être affecté n'était peut-être pas toujours une mauvaise chose.

Enfin, quand les choses se déroulaient bien. Quand ce n'était pas le cas... la chose devenait un problème. Pour ne pas dire un désastre. Aussi fallait-il toujours veiller à ne pas lâcher prise.

Le cas de John, comme celui d'Irène, ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

- Je ne vais pas m'envoler, John. Voudrais-tu juste me laisser accomplir la nécessité vitale qu'est respirer ? dit-il, essayant de mettre une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

Pourtant, le détective n'eut aucun geste pour ne serait-ce que se desserrer légèrement de l'étreinte.

- Reste com'ça... marmonna le blond.

- Tu vois bien que je ne bouge pas, s'irrita le brun.

- Reste toi-même...

Le cadet fronça les sourcils. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?

- Non, John, je vais me volatiliser en me transformant en fée Clochette et...

- … ou en autre chose...

La voix du médecin s'était brisée.

- Autre chose comme quoi ?

- Ça arrive tout le temps... tout le temps... peux rien faire contre... juste... m'réveiller...

Ah. Le détective comprit que John était en train d'aborder le sujet de ses cauchemars.

Il crut bon de jouer le confident. Bon, OK, il ne voulait pas s'avouer sa curiosité sur ce qui pouvait torturer autant son John et qui pouvait l'impliquer.

Lorsqu'il posa la question du contenu de ses rêves, le visage du médecin se tordit davantage et ce dernier resta muet.

- Raconte-moi, John, dit le détective d'un ton qu'il voulait encourageant.

- … vas te moquer... c'pas drôle...

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Pas rationnel... stupide...

- Mais les rêves _sont_ par essence stupides, John, encore plus que leurs propriétaires – quoique ce point puisse être largement discutable – et ils ont en plus la déplaisante manie de traumatiser le sujet à son réveil. Vraiment, je ne peux pas concevoir chose plus inutile et futile que ce genre de spéculation aussi hasardeuse que fantasmagorique qui ne comporte pas plus de sens que la plus idiote théorie d'Anderson. Bref, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte.

Silence. Peut-être pas la chose à dire. Ou réponse trop longue.

Le détective soupira.

- Donc je m'engage à faire ça pour toi. Je ne me moquerai pas.

Mieux. Plus simple, plus direct.

Le docteur ne réagit pas pour autant.

Bon, il fallait quoi, alors ? De la simplicité, de l'assurance, des bons sentiments ou... des sentiments tout court ?

Le brun dégagea une de ses mains pour la glisser dans les cheveux de John.

- Je t'écouterai jusqu'à la fin, et même après si tu en éprouves le besoin. Je ne t'interromprai pas. Je ne partirai pas. Je te le promets.

Le médecin commença à parler.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre suivant !_

_Bon... si je vous dis que je suis désolée pour la fin, vous me pardonnez ? (quoi, non, même pas un petit peu ? :( )_

___Petite review pour moi quand même ? (c'est mon anniversaire quoi :D)_

_Merci en tout cas à Ilai, Snapou Black, Aurelie Zerah, Glasgow, Yue Miyuki, Belle Pimprenelle, Mary Elizabeth Holmes, Amy, Kitotekika, lalala1995 et Erika Nathaniella pour leur review !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

oOo

One more dream : Chapitre 5

oOo

John parla d'une voix incroyablement distincte, qui formait un tel contraste avec celle d'à peine quelques instants auparavant que Sherlock, de nouveau, se demanda sérieusement s'il n'était pas réveillé. Heureusement qu'il avait une solide garantie du contraire.

- Je suis seul... seul dans le noir, dans un endroit que je ne connais pas... je suis triste... Mon cœur... est aussi noir que les ténèbres qui m'entourent. C'est si opaque, si épais, si... angoissant... Comme si j'étais prisonnier... Mais de quoi ? De l'obscurité, de cet endroit invisible... Je ne comprends pas. J'essaie de courir, de m'échapper... et c'est ce que je fais. Je me débats, je cours de partout comme un dératé, à droite, puis à gauche, et encore à droite, parfois je fais demi-tour je crois, j'appelle à l'aide, personne ne me répond, alors je m'égosille et l'essoufflement me déchire les poumons. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Partout où je vais, tout n'est qu'infini, noirceur et épouvante. Il n'y a aucune issue dans ce foutu endroit, aucun échappatoire. Alors je finis par m'asseoir là, encore plus angoissé qu'avant d'avoir commencé à courir. Mais au moins, la panique a disparu, et c'est déjà ça en moins. Mais je ne me sens pas mieux. A présent, je me sens tout simplement désespéré, car je sais qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir, et que je suis réduit à l'impuissance. Moi, Sherlock ! Moi qui me rends à l'évidence qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire et qui... qui m'avoue vaincu ! Tu m'en croyais capable ?

Les quelques contractions du ventre du médecin laissèrent supposer au détective un petit rire. Sardonique.

- Et puis... au moment où je me couche sur le sol parce que je n'ai plus de forces, j'entends cette voix. D'abord, je ne peux dire à qui elle appartient, ni d'où elle vient, ni si c'est la première fois qu'elle retentit. Car elle aurait bien pu commencer à se faire entendre bien avant, je ne l'aurais pas entendue, occupé que j'étais à courir et à crier et à paniquer. Et puis je la reconnais. Cette voix, c'est la tienne, Sherlock. Je refuse d'y croire d'abord. C'est tellement inespéré. Alors je dresse l'oreille et je l'écoute plus attentivement.

Le médecin marqua une nouvelle pause et déglutit.

- C'est bien la tienne et elle prononce mon nom. Mais elle semble venir de partout et je n'arrive pas à te localiser. Alors, comme si j'étais sur des ressors, je retrouve mes forces, je bondis sur mes pieds et je t'appelle à mon tour. Et je t'entends te rapprocher, parce que ta voix devient plus forte et plus... (il déglutit de nouveau bruyamment) reconnaissable. Mais pourtant, jamais elle ne devient entièrement reconnaissable, ni totalement distincte, même quand plus tard tu arrives tout près de moi. C'est toujours une sorte d'écho. Qui résonne dans ma tête. Un peu surnaturel. Enfin bref. Puis il y a ce désagréable moment où tu te tais, où tout redevient silencieux... qui se finit quand je vois ta silhouette se dessiner dans le noir...

Le détective sentit son ami se raidir légèrement contre lui. Quoi, pas un bon souvenir ?

- Tu es d'abord... flou, mais pas nécessairement lointain, et je n'arrive pas à te distinguer. Mais comme tu te rapproches, tu es plus net et tu... tu es...

John parut s'étouffer. Il recommença à trembler contre son ami.

- … tu es en sang ! lâcha-t-il faiblement. Tu es... exactement comme ce foutu jour où tu es tombé. Ta peau est livide, exsangue, comme celle d'un cadavre, ton regard est vide et... il y a tellement de sang, de putain de sang... partout, il raye ton visage, tes yeux, il s'échappe de ton nez, ta bouche, il encrasse tes cheveux là où... là où...

… ça aurait dû taper, finit mentalement Sherlock. Il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas le faire à voix haute et de serrer un peu plus le médecin contre lui.

Celui-ci tremblait clairement plus et Sherlock pouvait maintenant sentir quelque chose de mouillé dans son cou.

- Mais tu n'es pas mort, enfin pas à proprement parler. Parce que tu te tiens debout et tu avances vers moi et...

L'ancien soldat s'agrippa férocement à lui, si bien que la pression de ses mains autour de son cou et sur son dos faisait mal au détective. Peut-être aurait-il des bleus le lendemain, mais c'était sans importance.

- Et c'est ça qui est horrible, Sherlock. Tu es mauvais. Tu viens pour me faire la peau et pas pour me sauver. Je le sais. Je le vois dans tes yeux qui ne sont pas tout à fait vides et où il y a une étincelle folle, sadique. Et dans ta démarque lente et automatique, si... impersonnelle. Inhumaine. Tu veux me briser, me tuer, me dévorer. Moi, je sens le danger, alors je prends mon browning dans ma poche et je le pointe sur toi. Mais... » Il hoqueta, peut-être à cause des quelques sanglots que le brun pouvait percevoir dans sa voix. « Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas tirer parce que... c'est toi. Et tirer sur toi... c'est... non, jamais. Mais je perds du temps à réfléchir et tu te rapproches et si ce n'est pas toi, alors ça sera moi et... » Sa voix se brisa. « C'est un dilemme, Sherlock, un putain de dilemme comme j'en ai jamais vu. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre à quel point c'est un supplice de devoir choisir entre mes deux options. Ta mort ou la mienne. La mort ou une existence plate et morne sans toi... »

La dernière phrase glaça le détective alors que John tremblait, de peine ou de terreur, contre lui. John osait-il mettre en parallèle le rêve et la réalité ? Dans ce cas, c'était quoi ce choix absurde ? La vie ennuyeuse ou la mort préférable ? Le détective réfléchit à toute vitesse, confrontant les données dont il disposait sur John pour tenter d'en déduire des tendances suicidaires chez son ami. Il finit par conclure par la négative. Mais ces données étaient-elles valables pour le John traumatisé par la chute du Reichenbach ?

- La mort est une issue, avança-t-il innocemment.

- Trop facile, répondit-il avec une spontanéité surprenante. Tu sais bien que je me bats toujours jusqu'au bout.

Le détective eut un petit soupir de soulagement. John n'avait pas changé. _Son_ John n'avait pas changé. C'était plutôt bon signe.

Mais bien qu'il désapprouve complètement ce genre d'irrationalités qu'était le rêve et le classe ainsi dans la catégorie des données non-nécessaires, quelque chose titillait sa curiosité.

- Que se passe-t-il ensuite ? demanda-t-il. Je suppose que tu dois tirer sur moi si tu ne veux pas mourir ?

- Jamais. Jamais je ne fais ça.

- Pourquoi ?

Le blond semblait plus torturé que jamais.

- Je ne peux pas... articula-t-il simplement.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Ça ne collait pas à John.

- Donc tu te laisses massacrer sans opposer aucune résistance ?

- C'est souvent quand tu es en train de m'étrangler que je me réveille...

Cela laissa le détective encore plus interdit.

Il était en train de creuser la question lorsque John recommença à marmonner ses borborygmes sans queue ni tête, l'empêchant du même coup de réfléchir. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur et essaya au contraire de se concentrer sur le flux désordonné de paroles. Parmi elles revenait sans cesse le mot « sang ». Vraisemblablement, le médecin avait été traumatisé par l'hémoglobine factice qui avait aidé à simuler le suicide.

- Pourtant, tu en as vu beaucoup sur tes compagnons d'armes en Afghanistan, fit remarquer le brun.

- Mais ce n'était pas le tien ! répliqua l'aîné. Ce n'était pas toi...

Le détective dégagea une main pour se gratter un sourcil.

- Je suppose que cela fait de moi une personne spéciale ?

- Pour sûr qu'tu l'es...

Il songea avec un petit sourire que, s'il avait été réveillé, le blond ne lui aurait jamais dit aussi directement les choses. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il lui restait encore du temps. Donc si John avait encore des question ou de jolies choses à lui dire...

Il laissa juste faire.

- Donc tu n'es pas méchant ? demanda le blond.

Le détective eut une petite moue, feignant de réfléchir.

- En tout cas un peu moins que ta triste version zombie de moi-même. Non, ajouta-t-il, interprétant son silence comme de l'incompréhension.

- Et tu es... vraiment là ?

Le brun retint un soupir agacé. John était déjà lent de jour, mais alors quand il était endormi...

Il répondit par l'affirmative en évitant de faire trop de détours.

Le blond expira longuement, comme si cette simple réponse avait eu le pouvoir de le décharger du fardeau qu'il avait eu à porter durant ces deux longues années. Comme si cette épreuve était d'un coup bel et bien terminée.

Il paraissait totalement détendu à présent, si ce n'était ses bras toujours enroulés avec force autour du détective, mais plus du tout douloureux. Sa respiration était plus paisible que jamais, et son corps délicieusement moelleux contre celui de Sherlock. Oh. Comme cela devait être agréable de passer chaque nuit ainsi, comme le faisaient les coupl...

Le détective en était venu à la conclusion que le médecin s'était bien « rendormi » lorsque la phrase tomba.

- Embrasse-moi, Sherlock.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour ! Woops je vous ai fait un peu attendre, mais j'avoue que quand on procrastine son boulot comme je sais admirablement bien le faire, à la fin ça fait... beaucoup de boulot x) (et peu d'écriture vous vous en doutez)._

_Donc voilà, le chapitre très attendu par certains !_

_Je remercie Erika Nathaniella, Mary Elizabeth Holmes, Khan-Hell, Aurelie Zerah, Amy W Key, Ila et Jackie Ketchum pour leur review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

oOo

One more dream : Chapitre 6

oOo

C'était comme si le silence de la pièce était devenu une énorme masse s'abattant sur la tête de Sherlock.

Car là, le détective ne pouvait s'imaginer plus sonné.

De l'inconscient de John ouvert par son état de relaxation extrême, il s'était attendu à toutes sortes de révélations, des plus incongrues aux plus prévisibles. Bon, il pouvait en avoir une certaine idée – « tu es le meilleur homme que j'aie jamais rencontré » pour reprendre les mots de John devant sa tombe, « il n'y a pas deux bâtards comme toi sur toute cette putain de planète » aurait aussi été une possibilité, « content que tu sois revenu » avait déjà été dit, « maintenant, ton appendice nasal va gentiment faire connaissance avec mon organe préhensile effecteur » serait plutôt à envisager au réveil, « tu es mon meilleur ami et c'est pas un petit mensonge qui va y changer » aurait été la solution idéale, « va te faire foutre Sherlock Holmes il n'est plus question que je t'assiste dans ne serait-ce qu'une de tes micro-affaires » était déplaisamment envisageable et caetera et caetera.

Celle-là, par contre, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Pas plus qu'il n'y était préparé.

Perplexe, il se força à faire le tri dans ses idées. D'abord, c'était quoi ce besoin soudain et démesuré d'affection ? Bon, il pouvait concevoir que John ait été profondément blessé voire traumatisé par sa pseudo perte et que cela se soit répercuté sur ses rêves au point de le rendre solliciteur d'attentions physiques de type réconfortantes et platoniques, mais un baiser... même à l'aide des maigres connaissances que le détective possédait en la matière, il pouvait deviner qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un acte totalement anodin.

Encore cela dépendait-il de l'endroit où le... _partenaire_ voulait être embrassé.

Mais John n'avait rien précisé. Et le détective était censé se débrouiller avec ces trois petits mots.

Il se dit que le front pourrait être l'endroit le plus approprié pour la situation dans laquelle John se trouvait présentement : un besoin et une demande certaine de réconfort.

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et étudia le visage paisible de son ami en quête d'indices supplémentaires. Ne trouvant rien de concluant, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le front du médecin, doux, platonique, le même que la Femme lui avait appris ou qu'il avait donné à Molly ce soir de Noël.

À peine se fut-il retiré que John grogna d'une manière qu'il qualifia de moqueuse.

- Pas là, idiot.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, davantage intrigué que vexé par la taquinerie. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer qu'il l'embrasse sur le front plutôt que sur la joue, le nez ou le menton ? D'un point de vue strictement affectueux et réconfortant, toutes les zones du visage se valaient, ou presque ! A moins que... Mais le docteur n'allait quand même pas lui demander l'embrasser sur...

- … la bouche, Sherlock.

Oh.

Son cerveau assimila l'information. John veut que je l'embrasse sur la bouche. Ce sont les couples qui s'embrassent sur la bouche. Et John est mon meilleur ami, pas mon petit ami. Donc ce n'est pas logique. Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part. La situation n'est pas acceptable. Je n'ai pas à agir ainsi. Donc il est tout à fait illogique et irrationnel que je le fasse et...

- Promets-moi de ne pas te réveiller alors, s'entendit-il à sa grande surprise murmurer.

- Pourquoi j'me réveillerais au milieu d'un si beau rêve ? baragouina le blond, toujours plus ou moins béatement.

- Promets-le moi.

- Ok, ok.

Le détective se souleva un peu, de manière à pouvoir surplomber le visage de son ami. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Il n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt, pas plus qu'il n'en avait vraiment éprouvé le besoin – la cocaïne était un palliatif mille fois plus efficace lors d'un trou entre deux enquêtes. Mais ce jour-là, il semblait que ce soit John qui en ressente la nécessité. Et, tout en laissant ses yeux errer avidement sur les lèvres entrouvertes du médecin, il estima qu'il lui devait bien ça.

Enveloppant la joue de John de sa main, il se pencha de nouveau, hésita, puis, finalement, posa doucement sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses lèvres bougèrent d'abord timidement, découvrant, assimilant la texture de leurs semblables, que le détective ne put s'empêcher de trouver plaisante. Et alors que le blond se mettait lentement à répondre, il prit de l'assurance, attrapant parfois la lèvre inférieure de John entre les siennes, la mordant gentiment avant de se retirer furtivement, un peu honteux, pour replonger aussitôt sur l'objet désiré. C'était agréable, entêtant, plus que le brun ne l'avait imaginé. Et légèrement... addictif puisqu'en cet instant, le détective était bien en mal de concevoir même l'idée de s'imaginer ailleurs, au même titre que celle de regarder sagement l'heure et de s'apercevoir qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

Toutefois, il ne semblait pas être le seul à se trouver dans cet état.

Il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux et y exercer une pression, très légère, juste pour l'inciter à continuer et à ne jamais, jamais arrêter. Comme si le détective en avait jamais eu l'intention. Mais elle semblait aussi... en demander plus. A présent, ce n'était plus seulement Sherlock qui embrassait. Le blond prodiguait désormais plus qu'une simple réponse, baisant et suçant même parfois les lèvres du détective, ne laissant jamais un intervalle entre deux embrassades s'éterniser. Tant et si bien que le cadet sursauta quand une langue inquisitrice vint lécher ses lèvres.

Après la surprise vint le goût, ou plutôt l'avant-goût de ce qui était promis. Après l'avant-goût, le plaisir anticipé. Et suivant le plaisir... la franche envie. L'envie d'en découvrir plus, d'assimiler plus, mais aussi celle un poil plus hédoniste de pouvoir juste profiter et peut-être jouir de ce que les choses avaient à offrir. Y avait-il un blâme ? Et si oui, où était-il ? N'en voyant définitivement aucun – _toutes les expériences sont bonnes à prendre_ avait toujours été le mantra de Sherlock –, le détective inclina légèrement la tête et, porté par un désir qui l'étonna lui-même, ouvrit la bouche du médecin de la sienne.

L'haleine de John était enivrante, encore plus que le souffle qu'il sentait s'amplifier sur son visage. Le premier contact avec sa salive alors qu'une de ses lèvres s'aventurait un peu trop loin, un petit délice. La rencontre de leurs langues – parce que John refusa de laisser passer l'occasion, un succès.

Et ce malgré la position un peu inconfortable du cadet qui se tordait plus qu'il ne s'allongeait, malgré les mouvements un peu paresseux de la langue de John, malgré le mauvais angle d'attaque du détective. Ce qui se passait dans sa bouche et ce qui naissait dans son estomac était juste terriblement bon. Il n'eut qu'à modifier légèrement sa position, passant un genoux entre les jambes de l'aîné et s'appuyant sur son coude passé de l'autre côté de la tête blonde, et ce fut absolument parfait.

La langue chaude et humide jouant et dansant sans fin avec la sienne. Son goût unique, désormais reconnaissable entre mille, caractéristique de John. Les soupirs d'aise que ce dernier laissait échapper de temps à autre. La pression de plus en plus insistante derrière sa tête. L'effleurement de la poitrine du médecin contre la sienne. L'odeur du blond qui l'entourait et l'imprégnait. C'était donc ça, le baiser ? Cette chose aussi peu ragoûtante qu'inutile que les mortels se faisaient dans la rue ? Etait-ce la même chose qu'il était en train de faire à John, ce concentré de plaisir, d'addiction et de folie ? Et était-ce toujours ainsi ? Calme et éclatant ? Tendre et vigoureux ? Doux et sauvage ?

Sherlock ne disposait pas en effet d'une foule d'outils de comparaison pour pouvoir l'affirmer. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que le baiser se dirigeait incontestablement vers le dernier qualificatif.

Et ce n'était pas le fait du détective, mais bien de celui de l'ancien soldat endormi.

Cela faisait quelques instants qu'il avait remarqué comme un emballement dans l'attitude du blond. Le baiser se faisait plus ardent à l'intention du cadet, plus appuyé, plus profond, et il sentait la tension augmenter derrière sa tête, un peu à la manière d'un étau. Mais loin de s'en offusquer, il suivit avec plaisir les embrasements de l'embrassade, se souciant bien peu d'être écrasé ou consumé. Cela ne le surprit que très légèrement quand John le fit trébucher et, l'entraînant, l'allongea entièrement au-dessus de lui, le maintenant désormais solidement dans le dos. Ça paraissait juste normal, c'était la suite logique des évènements, et après tout, c'était John le spécialiste den la matière, alors autant le laisser faire.

Par contre, il trouva juste un peu étrange le fait que le blond se mette à tirer sur sa veste, et quand même davantage celui qu'il soit littéralement en train de se faire dévorer à présent. Bien qu'il surplombe son ami, le détective ne pouvait faire autrement que d'être écrasé et entraîné dans l'étreinte, et il dut s'avouer que la poigne de fer de l'ancien soldat lui aurait donné quelque fil à retordre s'il avait envisagé de s'en dégager.

Toutefois, il ne rejeta pas complètement l'idée. Le faire lui déplairait certainement. Mais l'attitude de John devenait un peu trop... _impliquante_ à son goût.

Et pour cause. Le baiser devenait ardent, puissant, possessif, et nul doute que c'était le médecin qui en était le meneur. Ce dernier tantôt serrait le brun, tantôt le caressait de manière langoureuse voire provocante, ses mains descendant à chaque fois plus bas dans le dos du détective. Ses cuisses, se soulevant parfois, venaient frotter contre ses hanches, rapprochant davantage le cadet de lui, et il s'était mis à émettre des gémissements étouffés sous la bouche de Sherlock. Et sa respiration... était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaotique. Peu à peu, cette dernière se fit plus bruyante, brûlante, son entrejambe apparut de fer à Sherlock tandis que ses mains, s'infiltrant sous la veste du brun et tirant sur le haut de son pantalon ne semblaient connaître aucun scrupule et que son bassin se soulevait contre le sien et...

- Ca va, John, ça va ! dit le détective en se reculant, un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Il n'était pas question que les choses s'emballent ce soir-là dans ce lit.

- She'lock... » marmonna le blond, que l'éloignement ne sembla guère enchanter. Il se souleva pour retrouver son but, mais le détective l'évita.

- Calme-toi, d'accord ?

Le brun se laissa tomber sur le côté. Aussitôt, le blond revint à la charge.

- John, j'ai dit stop !

Le ton soudainement sévère et la dureté des gestes de résistance semblèrent faire leur effet. Le médecin s'immobilisa, comme un enfant venant de se faire réprimander, avant de se recroqueviller légèrement sur lui-même. Le détective remarqua qu'il tremblait.

Le brun soupira et revint prendre sa place initiale. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour que la _culpabilité_ se taise. Ça et tout ce qu'il venait de faire. John se blottit instantanément dans ses bras.

Le détective cala son menton sur le crâne du médecin et commença distraitement à jouer avec ses cheveux.

Comme John semblait d'humeur peu loquace, et qu'il n'avait pu poser cette question aux réponses contradictoires qui le turlupinait, il s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge.

- Etant donné l'_enthousiasme_ dont tu viens de faire preuve envers moi, je me suppose en droit d'envisager l'idée que... tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? avança-t-il innocemment.

- Pourquoi 'e s'rais fâché qu'tu sois en vie ? » La note un peu aigüe de sa voix prouvait qu'il était encore en train de sourire béatement.

Le détective resta interdit. Hem. Logique, non ?

Il se dit alors qu'il pouvait réapparaître.


	7. Chapter 7

_New chapter !_

_Plusieurs choses :_

_- Je signale que le rating va bientôt monter à M, donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne voyez plus cette fic apparaître dans les nouveautés de la catégorie Sherlock (Fanfiction ne fait pas apparaître les ratings M par défaut, c'est pas drôle)_

_- Pour ceux qui sont un peu sceptiques quant à l'état d'endormissement de John, sachez que Sherlock a bien « pris des dispositions » pour cela ;) (chp 3)_

_- Je suis un escargot en ce moment. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Pour vous dire, je n'ai même pas le temps de lire des fanfics, donc ne vous attendez pas à des exploits de rapidité de ma part pour les chapitres suivants ;) Pour ma défense, les chapitres deviennent un peu plus longs aussi, donc forcément je passe plus de temps dessus._

_- Un chapitre peut-être un peu long, mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas T_T_

_- Continuez à reviewer, ça me fait vraiment vraiment vraimeeeent plaisir :D_

_- Un grand merci à Elizabeth Mary Holmes, BisSenshi, Khan-Hell, Aurélie Zerah, Erika Nathaniella, Jackie Ketchum, Amy W Key et Tyoris pour leur review !_

_- ... Bonne lecture ! Et sorry pour le cliffhanger comme d'habitude, blablabla_

oOo

One more dream : Chapitre 7

oOo

John frappa trois coups secs à la porte de Mme Hudson.

Des pas approchèrent, puis le battant s'ouvrit sur le visage aimable de la logeuse. Lequel se désagrégea en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire à la vue du visiteur.

- Tout va bien, John ?

Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis et elle fixait à présent le médecin d'un regard franchement inquiet.

- Oui, oui... enfin non, marmonna le médecin, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille. Je peux vous parler ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, entrez...

La vieille dame s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

Une fois le thé servi dans la petite cuisine, John se redressa et appuya ses coudes sur la table.

- Je m'en vais, Mme Hudson, finit-il par dire.

La tasse de la logeuse s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre la bouche de sa propriétaire et la soucoupe.

- Vous partez ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Vraiment ? Après tout ce temps ?

- Oui, je... j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose, se justifia un peu maladroitement le blond. Vous savez... changer de boulot, rencontrer de nouvelles têtes, peut-être m'installer à mon compte... ou m'installer tout court... bref, changer de vie. Je crois que ça pourrait être une bonne chose. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que déménager serait un bon début.

Le médecin aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver n'importe où sauf ici, soumis au regard désappointé voire accusateur de cette vieille dame qui l'avait couvert de tant d'attentions ces trois dernières années. Là, il avait juste l'impression d'être le dernier salaud ingrat de cette foutue planète, et il détestait cette idée.

- Oh, John...

- Bien sûr, je ne peux pas tracer un trait comme ça, poursuivit le blond, mais je peux par contre essayer de me dire que cela fait désormais partie de mon passé, et que je n'ai plus grand chose à en tirer. Enfin, se reprit-il en voyant l'air encore plus peiné de la logeuse, ce que je veux dire c'est que... ça a été une véritable expérience pour moi : (il inclina la tête tout continuant de la regardant, les sourcils haussés, comme lorsqu'il assurait une vérité on ne peut plus vraie à quelqu'un) enrichissante, indéniable, peut-être même meilleure que ce que j'ai vécu en Afghanistan. Bon ok, bien meilleure que tout ce que j'ai connu jusque-là en fait, je ne vous le nierai pas. Mais cette expérience est finie. Et, tous les psychologues vous le diront, il est tout à fait inutile voire nocif de s'appesantir sur le passé. Ce que j'ai fait durant ces deux dernières années.

- Vous voulez tout oublier ?

L'ancien soldat grimaça devant le choix mal approprié de mot, mais ce fut plus pour refouler l'amertume que celui-ci venait de fait naître en lui.

- Pas tout oublier, juste... » _catégoriser ceci comme un ensemble d'informations utiles et le stocker dans un coin de mon disque dur interne_, aurait dit Sherlock. Nouveau pincement au cœur. Ok. On oublie. « Le considérer comme acquis, définitivement terminé et clos, dit-il peut-être un peu trop durement. Cela fera partie de ma vie, mais je ne peux plus me permettre de la résumer à ça.

- Oublier, donc, fit la logeuse avec une note acerbe non dissimulée dans la voix.

- Mme Hudson... » Il entrecroisa ses doigts et se pencha par-dessus la table, la fixant d'un air résolu. « Je suis mort pendant deux ans. Pendant deux ans, j'ai vécu comme un fantôme, à errer dans cet appartement au milieu des bons souvenirs et de l'ombre de Sherlock, à me refuser tout plaisir et même tout avenir parce que je ne parvenais pas – et d'une certaine façon, je ne voulais pas – me détacher de Sherlock. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai bien l'intention de faire changer la situation. Et ma décision est sans appel.

La vieille dame posa sa tasse en silence. Sa vieille main semblait fragile, mais elle ne tremblait pas.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison d'agir ainsi, mon cher. C'est sans nul doute ce que vous auriez dû faire bien plus tôt.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, renchérit le blond, malgré lui.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de vous contredire et, à vrai dire, je ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de le faire. C'est peut-être parce que je suis terriblement égoïste de nature et que j'essaie malgré moi de vous retenir ici parce que...

Sa voix se brisa. Elle secoua nerveusement la tête, comme pour chasser la peine et les larmes qui avaient commencé à embuer ses yeux. John se sentit mal à l'aise, à la fois pour être responsable de cet accès et pour ne pas avoir l'hypocrisie de réagir.

- Vous avez parfaitement le droit de vous ressaisir, dit-elle finalement en levant les deux mains. C'est même une obligation, parce que vous méritez bien plus que cette vie de « fantôme », comme vous dites. Je... ne faites pas attention à moi. Je finirai bien par me remettre de tout ça, même si cela prendra du temps.

Un sourire triste ponctua cette affirmation. John ne put s'empêcher de lui le rendre, tout en jugeant que même le sien ne devait pas être plus convaincant.

- Quand partez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix toujours un peu plus enrouée que de coutume.

- Ce matin-même. Je m'apprête à boucler ma valise et une chambre m'attend à Acton.

- Vous ne survivrez pas longtemps en banlieue, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre options. Je n'ai pas les moyens d'aborder un logement dans le centre de Londres, ni le goût de chercher un autre colocataire. Ce n'est plus de mon âge, après tout.

La logeuse acquiesça lentement, songeuse, avant de lui proposer encore un peu de thé.

Le blond déclina poliment, lui faisant comprendre qu'il désirait prendre congé.

- Il me reste encore quelques affaires à emballer et je ne voudrais pas louper mon taxi.

- Vous avez appelé un taxi ? s'étonna la vieille dame. Vous savez que vous vous trouvez toujours dans le centre de Londres et qu'il vous suffit de descendre dans la rue pour en attraper un.

- Oui, oui, je sais... répondit-il, soudain embarrassé. Mais... j'avais peur de potasser et de changer d'avis au dernier moment si je ne le faisais pas.

Mme Hudson eut le tact de se contenter de sourire, ses yeux pétillant tout à la fois de bienveillance et de tristesse.

Après avoir hoché la tête, le médecin se leva en prenant appui sur sa canne et Mme Hudson le raccompagna à la porte.

- Dans combien de temps passe votre taxi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans une heure, tout au plus.

- Oh, c'est bien dommage, je serais sans doute partie, dit-elle d'un air déçu. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous dire une chose, John. Vous n'êtes pas vieux. Non, non, non, taisez-vous, laissez-moi continuer, fit-elle en voyant son air surpris et prêt à intervenir. Votre vie depuis la... le départ de Sherlock a été certes un deuil – très long je l'avoue – mais aussi comme une sorte de... comment dirais-je... oui, c'est cela... ne m'en veuillez pas si j'utilise l'expression de « départ à la retraite », parce que c'est justement le plus approprié.

- Mais je suis toujours actif, protesta-t-il avec un rire forcé.

- Professionnellement, officiellement, je suis d'accord. Mais en vérité, vous vous considérez comme une vieille personne, à commencer avec cette... canne (elle cracha presque le mot), ce refus de vivre, comme vous l'avez reconnu un peu plus tôt. Et ne parlons pas du « ce n'est plus de mon âge ». Je suis même étonnée que vous ne vous êtes pas fait pousser la moustache. Et vous... je ne dis pas que vous avez l'intention de continuer même avoir pris cette décision, mais vous rencontrerez beaucoup d'obstacles. Beaucoup. Il vous faudra une volonté de fer pour pouvoir y faire face.

- Et je l'aurai, lui assura-t-il. Je suis tenace.

- Je n'en doute absolument pas.

L'ombre à peine perceptible qui passa sur le visage de la logeuse lui indiqua qu'elle ne le croyait pas forcément tenace dans le bon sens.

- En tout cas, je vous souhaite les meilleures choses que vous pourriez espérer, mon cher John, conclut-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

John la saisit, avant de la tapoter d'une manière qu'il voulut assurée.

- Merci.

oOo

Alors qu'il gravissait les escaliers, l'ancien soldat repensa à l'éprouvante matinée qui l'avait conduit à cette folle décision.

Cette dernière, il l'avait prise dès l'instant où il avait ouvert les yeux. La suite n'avait été que tergiversations et tentatives de nier l'évidence.

Le réveil avait été un moment de pure panique. Ce matin-là, ce n'était plus avec une vague impression de la présence de Sherlock qu'il avait émergé, ni avec la légère certitude un peu folle de respirer son odeur. Cette dernière était indubitablement présente, flottant autour de lui et même sur lui, l'enveloppant comme un linceul envelopperait un mort. Le médecin l'aurait juré, de la même manière dont il jurerait voir la chambre autour de lui. Ce fut terrorisant. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation toute nouvelle de ce matin-là.

Le corps de Sherlock. Son aspect, son volume, son poids, ses formes, la dureté de ses muscles et du pourcentage quasi nul de graisse à travers les vêtements. Sa chaleur. Il se souvenait nettement l'avoir eu contre lui, l'avoir touché et serré, jusqu'à en mémoriser chaque forme et chaque tension musculaire à travers le poids du sommeil. Et, pour en avoir un si bon souvenir, peut-être même ne s'était-il pas contenté de le tenir contre lui. Il y avait cet arrière-goût un peu étrange dans sa bouche, à la fois connu et tout nouveau, qui persistait et ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir s'en aller. Le goût connu, c'était celui d'un baiser. Alors le nouveau...

A tous ces souvenirs, le médecin s'était redressé d'un coup sur son lit, comme frappé par la foudre. Les sensations semblaient tellement réelles, comme s'il les avait véritablement vécues. Bon, il avait déjà connu cette impression qui suivait certains rêves très réalistes, comme lorsque vous rêvez que vous étreignez une personne familière et qu'un simple contact d'elle le lendemain suffit à vous le remémorer. La sensation est alors la même, mais l'acte du rêve n'a pas eu lieu pour autant. Mais là. Ce n'était même plus une question de « c'est comme ». Ça paraissait juste foutrement réel. _C'était_ réel en un sens. Alors le médecin s'était décidé à faire face à la vérité.

Il était bel et bien en train de devenir fou.

Il s'était alors éjecté de son lit et son premier mouvement avait été de se précipiter devant son miroir. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui paraissait tout simplement dément. Dans ses yeux grand ouverts, mais toujours alourdis par quelques résidus de sommeil, brillait une sorte de terreur, mélangée à une frénésie excessive pour quelqu'un venant tout juste de se réveiller. Sa peau était pâle, ses paupières moites, et ses cheveux en bataille ne faisaient rien pour améliorer le tableau.

Il avait néanmoins gardé assez de self-control pour s'appuyer à la fenêtre et, haletant, se convaincre que quitter Baker Street serait la meilleure solution pour endiguer le mal – en admettant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, bien entendu. Alors la décision avait été prise. L'ordinateur portable avait été jeté sur le lit, la première chambre bon marché de la liste de résultats avait été réservée, ses maigres possessions avaient été rassemblées, sa valise bouclée. Et Mme Hudson mise au courant. Ça l'avait blasé d'entendre Sarah parler à sa place. Il n'avait jamais aimé être influencé, et encore moins que quelqu'un lui dicte sa conduite. Mais enfin. Sarah était une brave femme au fond, elle ne lui souhaitait certainement que du bien. D'ailleurs, il devrait l'inviter à le boire, ce café. Aucun doute qu'elle n'attendait que ça et qu'elle ne le ferait pas éternellement. Demain, par exemple, ce serait bien. Ce serait une bonne façon de prendre ce nouveau départ. Mais avant...

Passé la porte du salon, il s'immobilisa et son regard tomba sur sa valise toute faite trônant en plein milieu de la pièce. Il n'avait pas invoqué ce prétexte pour se soustraire à la loquacité de la logeuse qui aurait entre autre provoqué le risque de le faire changer d'avis. Il avait juste besoin de dire adieu. Définitivement adieu à cette partie résolue de son existence, à Sherlock et à son esprit hors du commun, son hostilité attachante et ses jolies boucles brunes. Et à tout ça, autour de lui, qui le matérialisait. Ce qu'il avait eu la joie d'appeler « maison » pendant trois ans, peut-être au même titre que Sherlock, en tout cas qu'il considérait indissociable du détective. Le réconfort d'un foyer pendant les froides nuits d'hiver, le soulagement de ne plus être seul, la promesse toujours tenue d'une nouvelle dose d'adrénaline. C'était ce qu'étaient Sherlock et le 221b.

Voilà, c'était fini, désormais. Il redevenait John Watson, le soldat à l'épaule mutilée, le médecin banal, le solitaire. Enfin, il avait bien l'intention de remédier à ce dernier qualificatif, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps désormais. Car il comptait bien tirer le meilleur parti de ce nouveau départ.

Il alla s'asseoir une dernière fois dans son fauteuil pour attendre le taxi, et laissa son regard errer à travers la pièce. Tout était si silencieux, si on oubliait le roulis incessant de la circulation londonienne qui filtrait à travers les doubles vitrages, mais auquel tout citadin normalement constitué finissait par s'habituer. Par contre, c'était à ce silence que le médecin ne s'était jamais habitué. Aussi fut-il presque reconnaissant au grincement de la porte d'entrée mal graissée qui retentit en bas. Quelqu'un venait. Mais ce quelqu'un n'alla pas jusqu'à la porte de Mme Hudson, pas plus qu'il n'habitât en haut – Sherlock et John avaient été les seuls à emprunter régulièrement cet escalier, celui qui était maintenant en train de grincer. D'autant que les visites que recevait le médecin pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main, et que la probabilité d'une visite surprise avoisinait les chances de trouver un arrosoir en plein désert. Alors qui était-ce ?

Le pas, pourtant, ne lui était pas inconnu. Et son apparence trompeuse, un peu trop traînante pour ne pas être simulée, ne faisait rien pour le duper. Ce pas, il le connaissait, c'est tout. Si bien que, dès que le pied se posa sur la troisième marche, il n'eut plus aucun doute quand à l'identité de son propriétaire.

C'était _lui_.

Les mains du médecin se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. C'était _lui_, il n'en faisait aucun doute, et _il_ était venu le chercher. Ou peut-être n'aurait-il pas cette patience et en finirait-il là dans le salon, d'une façon aussi froide que le seraient ses mains autour de son cou. Parce qu'il était froid, il était la froideur incarnée avec sa peau livide, ses yeux abominablement vides et ses gestes mécaniques. Et bientôt, ce serait le médecin qui le serait.

D'ailleurs, le médecin l'était déjà en un sens. Il tremblait, il lui semblait que la température de la pièce était en chute libre autour de lui mais il s'en foutait, il y avait bien plus important dans l'immédiat, de plus vital, même. Les pas approchaient. Ils devaient être à la moitié de l'escalier à présent, s'il en croyait la marche qui grinçait. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis que sa respiration s'était déréglée et maintenant, il avait même du mal à respirer. Son cœur, lui, cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il remercia le ciel de ne pas être cardiaque. Mais quelle importance, désormais ? Sherlock venait. Et le médecin n'aurait aucun échappatoire à la confrontation, dont il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions sur l'issue. Ou alors était-ce la folie qui prenait le dessus. Oui, c'était cela. John avait déjà commencé à devenir fou, il l'avait été dès le moment où il avait vu le corps inerte de son ami sur le trottoir, le deuil et la solitude avaient fait le reste, les cauchemars l'avaient confirmé et maintenant... il en était arrivé au point de non-retour. Maintenant, il _verrait_ Sherlock s'avancer vers lui et l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Il _verrait_ le cauchemar devenir réalité.

Il sursauta. La deuxième marche qui grince. Soit l'avant-avant-dernière. Il se fit violence pour déglutir correctement et ne pas bondir sur ses pieds pour se mettre à cavaler à travers la pièce. Inutile. Stupide. Pas d'échappatoire, pas d'issue, pas de de salut. Juste les pas, sévères, impitoyables, qui résonnaient à présent dans sa tête, encore plus fort que le sang qui battait à ses oreilles. Ça lui faisait même mal, mais peu importe. Ils étaient si près maintenant. Tout proches. Ils venaient de franchir la dernière marche, celle qui produisait un son étouffé. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. John ferma les yeux, tremblant à présent comme une feuille, mais bien résolu à en finir. Et, oh. Le médecin se souvint qu'il n'avait pas refermé complètement la porte du salon. Mais c'est stupide, ce n'était un si piètre obstacle qui allait les arrêter. D'ailleurs, ils venaient déjà de l'atteindre parce qu'elle grinça et...

Ce fut comme si l'être entier du médecin s'arrêta de vivre pendant un instant.

- Tu m'avais demandé un miracle, John.

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux.

La pression retomba.

La voix dans son dos. Si claire, si réelle, si... sherlockienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « miracle » ? répondit-il. Le fait que tu sois encore en vie ou celui que je ne sois pas fou ?

L'effort pour couvrir les tremblements de sa voix lui avait juste paru surhumain.

- Celui qui te semble le moins probable.

Le docteur se prit à sourire cyniquement, ce qui ne dura pas malgré lui.

- Je me suis toujours considéré comme un homme droit, Sherlock.

Il se leva et fit face à Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
